Topsheets of disposable absorbent articles perform a valuable function. Topsheets are typically the interface between the disposable absorbent article and the user. As such, topsheets should be tactilely appealing to the user. Additionally, particularly in the context of hygiene articles, topsheets can mask staining caused by menses and/or urine. If the topsheet does not successfully mask the staining caused by menses/urine, the user may be left with the impression that the disposable absorbent article did not perform well. Also, in some applications, topsheets with the ability to acquire liquid insults rapidly to reduce the likelihood of leakage can be desired.
There are a variety of topsheets known in the art. For example, in some conventional feminine hygiene articles, topsheets may comprise a film. Films are typically desirable because they provide good masking benefits regarding menses/urine staining. However, without substantial processing, films can provide the user with a displeasing tactile sensation. And, even with the substantial processing, some users describe a film topsheet as having a “plastic feel” which some users find displeasing. Additionally, films can sometimes leave residual liquid, e.g. menses and/or urine, in contact with the skin of the wearer which can exacerbate any unpleasant feelings as well as create a perception of “uncleanliness” in the mind of the user.
Other conventional feminine hygiene articles comprise nonwoven topsheets. Nonwoven topsheets can provide a soft feel to the user; however, nonwoven topsheets typically do not have good masking capability with regard to menses/urine stains. Unfortunately, nonwovens which do provide good masking properties often provide less than adequate liquid performance.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a topsheet which can provide a soft feel to the user while also providing good acquisition of liquids insults. Additionally, a topsheet which can mask menses/urine stains in conjunction with the foregoing or independently thereof, would be beneficial.